The Shot
by headshotFox
Summary: He was a failed liar, his lies were cut through. And now, he's alone. His friends, his team and his partner hold no trust for him. What was left for a weapon-less, broken, disowned boy like him? Maybe a gun, some training and a kind nameless man? But will he be the same as they remember or will he grow up from the cheerful knight wannabe to a more tranquil sniper?
1. Chapter 1

**Jaune Arc, I love him more than a summer's day. Which is slightly biased since, well, Ireland never has a summer. We have a slightly warmer winter, but summer is a strange occurrence. **

**Anywho…. **

Chapter 1: One In The Chamber

Ozpin stood on the stage, the same stage he had welcomed me with. The words of encouragement that boosted me to become the best I could be, but this time, his words would be the words that would send me home.

Cardin, fucking Cardin. Save his live and he goes ahead and ruins yours.

The Professor began his words, a fleeting look of disappointment directed towards me.

"Students of Beacon! All of you have surpassed expectations and limitations the shining beacon has placed upon you, you have all deemed yourself worthy of your places in Beacon!"

My ears were blown by the cheers of the students around me, Ruby Rose jumped happily beside me with her fist pumped in the air in agreement. I felt my stomach drop, guilty. That what I was, guilty.

"However, it seems it has come to light that one of you, isn't a real student," whispers began to take over. Everyone's happy faces turned to ones of confusion, I grimaced and clenched my teeth.

"This student has faked his way into this school, lying about his abilities. Something like this could've had severe consequences if he was to be the leader of a team," he let a brief pause interrupt his speech before continuing.

"In fact, he is the leader of a team," gasps erupted from different parts of the room. I could hear Weiss behind whisper something.

"Ignorant fool," my heart clenched. I looked up at Ozpin, desperate for him to not finish. His lips moved, but my ears couldn't pick up the words, the thumping of my heart too loud to hear.

Everyone turned towards me shocked, he must've… Said my name…

Yang had a look of disbelief on her face, she said something. I blinked, what's wrong with me? I can't seem to hear anything. I backed up and turned, my pace quicken as my hearing returned.

"Coward!"

"Traitor!"

The crowds screamed at me, my pace had quicken so much that I was sprinting, I closed my eyes and kept running for the exit. I ran right into something and staggered back opening my teary eyes in shock .

There stood my Father, my furious, furious father.

Gripping my shirt with his left hand, he used his right to rip Crocea Mors and its shield from my person. He threw me to the ground and spat, the piercing ringing in my ears didn't prevent me from hearing his words like they did with the others.

"Consider yourself an orphan," the next thing I saw was what really sent me over the edge. I could feel myself break from the mere sight. It wasn't the sight of my Father walking away from me, or the crowds surrounding me in uproar.

It was Pyrrha, looking away.

I grit my teeth and scrambled to get up, my adrenaline helped me sprint towards the exit, to the dust ship.

Target Sighted

"Y'alright kid?" I lifted my head from its position against the wooden tabletop of the bar to look at the source of the voice, a man, in his forties? I didn't really know, or care actually.

"Not really," this man gave me a perplexed look. I muddled the thought of telling him but decided to tell him an abridged version of it. As I told him the story, he simply nodded and sipped his whiskey.

He mumbled 'I see, I see' before standing up. His hand pointed towards the dart board in the corner.

"Throw a few," I went to ask why but he interrupted me with a 'just do it.' I sighed, shrugged and picked myself up from my place at the bar. He handed me a few darts and I got into place.

"You have no weapon," I threw a dart as I sighed. I didn't bother to check if I hit the board or not, the reminder of what happened just depressed me. I threw another, the thunk of the board made me smile a little. Again, I didn't check the board but I had this weird feeling in my chest.

"But the weapon you had you couldn't use anyway so it's not a bad thing really!"

Was he trying to cheer me up or put me down, I threw a dart, this time a little more aggressively. As the dart hit the board, I could hear a small 'whoop!' behind me. I would've turned back to see who said it but my eyes stayed averted to their spot below the dart board.

"To be honest, you weren't a swordsmen to begin with," I threw the dart with with all the power my anger provided and glared at him.

"Yeah?! Then what am I?!" The man smirked and lazily pointed towards the dartboard, I grit my teeth. What the fuck was he playing at?! I turned towards the board, my jaw dropped at what I saw.

"I figure you're more of a gunman, a sniper to be exact. I'll fix you up with something and help you find out your semblance!" His happy response didn't redirect my attention. My eyes were still locked on the board in front of me.

Four dart were firmly planted in the centre of the board.

Moving In.

**So I went from Jaune with a time semblance and explosives, to Jaune dual wielding swords and a semblance based off a king and then to this.**

**I'm gonna say that I claim all these ideas just in case I use 'em. But if you guys wanna use them, just say like 'this idea was inspired by headshotFox' or somethin'.**

**Cuz that be cool bruh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the last 18 hours, I have received the fastest response I have ever had on this site. Thank you for the 21 followers, 10 favourites and 9 reviews!**

**Oh and I believe frik1000 mentioned Ozpin's actions towards Jaune and honestly, I do agree with you with the private meeting thing. But then I kinda thought about how important Beacon is, the amount of good fighters there are in the school and the risks they face while going on assignments. Jaune had risked a lot of things going into this school without any training, he could gotten himself and others killed.**

**Though it's not entirely his fault, I mean, such a grand family like the Arcs would taken some measures to make sure their son got some damn proper training.**

**Anyway, Jaune's appearance has changed but that's about the smallest detail we care about so I'll post some doodles of him on my deviantart to give a vague picture. I'll be focusing more on the design of his gun really.**

**So watch out for them, I guess.**

**Oh, third person this chapter.**

**[Edit]: I wrote down two months by accident, I had planned to write a year AND two months. My keyboard probably weirded out on that part. Annd I changed the base model for the gun, decided to go for something a little morrre, well, you guys sure it and find out what's the easter egg!**

Chapter 2: Gamble With A Glock

"_Ya should take up bounty hunting kid, get some money while I'm gone," _Jaune smiled as he remembered his mentor's last words to him before moving his face closer to the scope of his gun.

Looking through it, he adjusted it to zoom farther and clearer. From his perch on the top of a building, he saw his target.

Junior, active member of a drug cartel situated right in the city. After five close calls, a leak about a raid and an incident involving a trashed club to the west of the city, the police had allowed a bounty to be put on Junior's head.

Jaune reached for his belt and opened a small bag attached to it, he pulled out a slim bullet full of lightning dust. He pulled out a small section of the FR F2 he was using and place the bullet inside, he quickly pushed it back in and looked through the scope again.

He leaned closer to the gun and aimed at Junior's head, narrowing his eyes as he looked through the scope.

"_Remember the recoil kid! Just cause nobody can hit you doesn't mean you can't get hurt!"_

He let out a quiet snigger as he activated his semblance. In a fashion similar to a radar, his aura scanned the area from his spot to about ten metres away from Junior's hideout. As the white circle scanned the area, he realised that Junior was the only one in the room.

Recon, a name he thought would be cool, was his semblance. This allowed him to scan the area using a very small portion of his aura and find out whatever living thing was in that area, this also improved his senses when not using his scope.

Jaune sucked in some air and pulled the trigger, Junior's body spazzed and dropped out of his view. Jaune used recon again.

There was no signature from Junior's spot.

Jaune gave a sigh of relief and collapsed his sniper rifle into it's blockish form, he snapped it to his belt and walked towards the entrance back into the building. He gave a small smile as he zipped up his black leather jacket, which had become tattered from all the times he was lying on the ground aiming his gun.

"Headshot!"

Awaiting Orders

Ruby gave a small sigh as she snatched a slice of pizza from the box, quickly taking a bite despite Yang's yelling.

"That was my piece!" The red hooded girl just mumbled an apology while chewing the pepperoni pizza. Weiss raised her brow and sipped her water.

"Something wrong?" Ruby gave another sigh, this time a little more exaggerated.

"I miss Jaaaauuuunnnnneeee," Weiss frowned. She placed her glass on the table, rather aggressively actually.

"He faked his way in, he deserved to go." Ruby glared at her partner, visually disagreeing with her. Blake looked up from her book, with a neutral expression, as always.

"Pyrrha explained this to us, he was pressured to follow his family's footsteps," Weiss frowned again. This time, it was a lot more regretful. She knew what it was like, as the only heiress to the Schnee company.

"I suppose," an awkward silence took over before Yang slammed her hands on the table.

"Oh screw all these silences! I'm sick of it, let's just go find him!" Ruby grinned and yelled in agreement. Weiss just gapped at the two.

"You are joking? He's been gone for two months, he's probably long gone!" Yang smirked and waved her finger in front of the heiress' face.

"Ah but that's why yours truly has been asking around for a blonde guy who's down on his luck!" Blake looked at her perplexed and closed her book.

"And?" Yang jumped up and gave the group a thumbs up, Ruby quickly repeated the action.

"Every Thursday, a blonde in black goes to that bar down on sixth and plays a few games of darts with some of the regulars! So off we go!" Both Yang and Ruby marched off with Blake in tow and Weiss running after them.

Fire At Will

"Bet you can't do it blindfolded!" Jaune chuckled as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his head, covering his eyes.

"A challenge!" He bellowed as he threw three darts, thunk after thunk a cheer erupted from the tables behind him. He felt a tap on his shoulder, he gave a laugh and turned.

"Lorem, you owe me five lien!" He pulled off the towel with a large smile, expecting to see his friend.

He was greeted by the sight of Ruby Rose, a larger grin plastered to her face. The same ringing in his ear from his last day in Beacon rang in his ear and his stomach dropped.

"Jaune!" She went to wrap her arms around him but was pushed away from him. He stumbled back and fell over, his head hit against a table with a loud thwack.

Jaune groaned and opened his eyes to see Blake, her arms folded and an amused grin.

"Long time no see," Jaune groaned again.

It seemed his time ignoring all things Beacon has ended.

Magazine Empty

**Eh, I think this was decent. The aims of this chapter was to show Jaune's method using his USR gun, the time between the last chapter and this one, the actions of the Beacon students so far and the reunion.**

**I was originally going to have Jaune on a bounty against Junior, who was fighting team RWBY at the time, like 'boom headshot, ohh hi guys. don't mind me, just shooting guys hahaha.'**

**I'll have some designs out soon, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
